


Deke

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is seeing a bad boyfriend. Hannibal is helpful, in a most unselfish way,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deke

Deke Smith awakes in the dark. He’s restrained and he’s confused.  
The last thing he remembers is talking with his boyfriend’s psychiatrist.  
The man is looking at him, smiling smugly.  
“Welcome back,” says Hannibal.  
“Why are you doing this?” he asks. “Is this a joke?”  
“No. You committed many offences against Will Graham and now you will be punished accordingly,” he says seriously, his voice a slithering sound in the dark.  
“What offences?”  
“Will has turned up with black eyes and odd bruises. These were caused by you. It usually is the spouse who beats the victim.”  
“I might have roughed him up, but he asked me to.”  
“Why?”  
“Rough sex. He gets off on it. I may have hit him in anger, but I was drunk.”  
“Once is enough, mr. Smith. You wont be allowed to do so again.”  
“What will you do?”  
“Kill you of course,” he says coldly.  
“You are joking.”  
“No. This is no jest. Will has the most appalling taste in boyfriends. I killed the last one.”  
“Evan? He went missing..”  
“I know. I made him last for weeks. After you, Will won’t have another.”  
“So you want him for yourself..he talks about you all the time..I hit him because he said he wanted to fuck you.”  
“That was very rude of you, but I appreciate the honesty. “  
“You can have hm.”  
“He’s already mine, body and soul. You are a minor inconvenience.”  
“This is illegal, doctor.”  
“Yes,” says Hannibal and smiles.  
“People will find me.”  
“No. Have you heard of the Chesapeake Ripper?”  
“Wacko who killed some people..oh God..”  
“Yes. I am him.”  
“Then you are worse for him than I could ever be.”  
“I only have his best interests at heart. So does he like rough sex or was it just with you?”  
“You are his therapist. You ask him.”  
“Hmm..I suppose he has mentioned liking corporal punishment. I shall endeavor to live up to his wishes.”  
“He doesn’t love you,” says Deke.  
“He does, but he doesn’t realize it yet.”  
“Are you insane? You can’t make people love you.”  
“You cannot. I can, with gentle persuasion.”  
“You are a killer.”  
“Well, yes. Does Will talk about me?”  
“I told you, all the time. It’s Hannibal this, Hannibal that. Can’t you let me go if I promise to keep your secret and leave Will alone?”  
“No,” says Hannibal. “I shall fed you to him.”  
“Oh God..” says Deke and then he screams.  
The last thing he sees is Hannibal’s smile.

*  
Will mourns for Deke, and then he goes to talk with Hannibal.  
Hannibal offers him a shoulder to cry on and kisses him for the first time.  
Will is baffled but allows it.  
He lets Hannibal court him with expensive gifts and lavish dinners.  
He doesn’t know what’s in the food. Or rather, who.  
Hannibal lets Deke Smith last a long time.  
Will eggs Hannibal on, and they go to bed.  
It's better than anything he's ever had before, and he supposes his habit of having dangerous boyfriends is over. Maybe.


End file.
